La vie d'un sorcier
by Hikari-Plume-de-larme
Summary: Bon cela est la vie d’un sorcier spéciale et complètement inventé.
1. Chapter 1

Des rires raisonnaient dans une maison d'un quartier de Londres

_Disclaimer :_ Ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas ! Ils sont à J.K. Rowling ainsi que le monde qu'elle a créé mais certains personnages ont été entièrement créés par moi et cette histoire aussi !

_Rating :_ K+ pour le moment mais peut finir avec M tout dépend de comment je vais faire tourner l'histoire !

_Résumé :_ Bon pour le moment il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire car il n'y a que le prologue mais c'est l'histoire d'un jeune sorcier blond aux yeux bleu inventé dans un monde de sorcier.

**Une vie de sorcier**

_Prologue_

Des rires raisonnaient dans une maison d'un quartier de Londres. Il neigeait dehors, c'était le matin de Noël et une famille le fêtait avec joie. Ils le fêtaient dans un salon, un grand sapin avait été placé dans un coin de la pièce, un petit garçon de cinq était avec ses parents. Ce petit garçons avait des cheveux blond qu'il n'avait jamais fait coupé depuis sa naissance donc il était long ce qui était rare pour un garçon de son âge. Il avait de magnifique yeux bleus comme la couleur d'un océan et il y avait la même envie : une envie d'y plongé. Les parents, eux, était le couple parfait, une jeune femme brune, les cheveux long et les yeux noisettes et le mari avec les cheveux brun et les yeux vert émeraude. Le petit garçon ouvrit un cadeau qui voletait autour de lui. Il venait de l'attraper au vol et fit un immense sourire en voyant un balai magique pour les enfants de son âge. Il ne volait pas à plus de 50 centimètre du sol et n'allait pas très vite mais pour le petit garçon s'était un vrai bonheur. Il regarda ses parents s'offrir chacun un cadeau, la mère reçus un magnifique collier et le père une montre en argent.

- Alors Jack tu es content de ce que tu as reçu ?

- Ui, pa !

Quand ses parents s'embrassèrent Jack se leva et mit ses mains devant les yeux et dit avec un air malicieux :

- Nah !

Il marcha un peu n'importe où ne sachant pas trop où il allait tous en gardant les mains sur les yeux pour ne pas voir ses parents s'embrassé.

- C'est bon, Jack ! Tu peux arrêter ta comédie.

Les parents éclatèrent de rire mais un bruit de fracas se fit entendre dans la maison : la porte de l'entrée venait de voler en éclat.

- Chérie, prend Jack et va le cacher ! Vite ! Fuyez !

La mère de Jack prit alors le petit garçon blond et alla le caché dans un placard caché.

- Jack, écoute moi bien : tu va rester ici et attendre le temps que quelqu'un te trouve ici, surtout ne fais aucun bruit !

- Maman, dis maman : tu reviendras ?

- Adieu mon poussin soit fort !

Puis elle ferma le placard et mit un sort de silence. Le garçon pleura à chaude larme et il n'entendit pas ses parents se battre en duel contre des sorciers. Le sort disparut d'un coup et il put entendre ce qu'il se passait : Il y avait des bruits de pas et des voix s'élevèrent :

- Il ne devait pas y avoir aussi un gosse ?

- Bah je sais pas !

- Nous avons perdu trois hommes, emportez-les !

- Bon allons-y les aurors du ministère ne vont pas tarder à débarquer !

Les hommes partirent et Jack resta assis tranquillement dans la placard en attendant l'arrivé des aurors qui, logiquement pour Jack, devait être des gentils. C'est alors que de nouvelle voit s'élevèrent :

- Au mon dieu !

- Par la barbe de Merlin !

- La marque des ténèbres !

- Vite ! Entrez et allez voir s'il reste des mangemorts !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le salon et à nouveau des voix :

- C'est horrible !

- Ils ne sont que deux !

- L'enfant à peut être survécu !

- Fouillez la maison !

Le petit garçon frappa contre la porte du placard, attirant le regard des aurors dans la maison. L'un d'eux s'approcha du petit placard et l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un sort. Le petit tomba a plat ventre devant tous les aurors. Rapidement l'un d'eux fit disparaître les corps et une femme le prit dans les bras.

- On va l'amener directement à Poudlard !

- Vous êtes sûr Professeur MacGonnagal ?

- Oui, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr dans ce monde. Il sera élevé là-bas vu qu'il est fermé pour les prochaines années ça présence ne gêneras personne.

- C'est dingue que des mangemorts fassent encore cela ! Voilà quatre ans que vous-savez-qui a disparu !

- Oui bon je pars de suite. Je vous laisse vous occupez de cette endroit. Pauvre garçon.

Le professeur lui donna une potion pour dormir et sorti de la maison puis elle transplana pour atterrir devant un immense château.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Arrivé à Poudlard

MacGonagall arriva devant les barrières magiques de Poudlard

_Disclaimer :_ Ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas ! Ils sont à J.K. Rowling ainsi que le monde qu'elle a créé mais certains personnages ont été entièrement créés par moi et cette histoire aussi !

_Rating :_ K+ pour le moment mais peut finir avec M tout dépend de comment je vais faire tourner l'histoire !

_Résumé :_ Bon cela est la vie d'un sorcier spéciale et complètement inventé.

**Une vie de sorcier**

_Chapitre 1 : Arrivé à Poudlard_

MacGonagall arriva devant les barrières magiques de Poudlard. Elle entra alors à l'intérieur et traversa rapidement le parc, toujours avec le petit garçon blond dans ses bras. Son visage était tendu on y lisait de l'inquiétude.

- Non… Maman…

Le petit garçon faisait sûrement un cauchemar alors c'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua le petit colis caché sous le vêtement du jeune garçon. Elle ne fit pas trop attention et n'en n'eut pas le temps : elle allait bientôt entrer dans le château devant il y avait une grande personne avec des long cheveux blond et une longue barbe qui lui donnait l'air vieux : le professeur Dumbledore.

- Venez professeur. Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Et qui est ce garçon ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait il montait pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Ils arrivèrent d'abord devant une statue c'est là que le directeur de Poudlard dit :

- Chocogrenouille !

La statue laissa place à un escalier en colimaçon qu'ils s'empressèrent de monter pour se rendre dans un bureau remplie d'objets étranges et farfelus.

- Professeur Dumbledore, il y a une attaque, les mangemorts, la marque des ténèbres flottait à la maison d'une maison de sorcier très connu. Le couple est décédé, il n'y a que leur fils qui a survécu.

- Quelle est cette famille ?

- Ce sont des personnes de la famille Black mais leurs ancêtres furent reniés de la famille Black mais il gardait le nom. Ils ne suivaient pas du tout les idéaux de leur famille et ça doit être la raison de l'attaque.

- Oui je vois qui c'est, Marc Black qui était à Serdaigle et Angela Black qui était à Poufsoufles. Ils sont réputés pour avoir tenu tête aux fidèles de Voldemort à plusieurs reprises.

- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions garder l'enfant ici, à Poudlard, il y a beaucoup de personnes ici qui voudront bien s'en occuper.

- Je suis du même avis. Il restera ici. Il sera en sécurité. Je m'occupe de suite de lui faire une chambre.

- Pour le moment tous le monde est occupé a part une personne qui vient de revenir il y a peu.

- Oui aller voir le professeur Snape et confier lui le garçon.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans les cachots.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! Je vous cherchais professeur !

- Oh, professeur MacGonagall que me veut l'honneur de votre présence ici et celle de cet enfant ?

- Un survivant d'une attaque de…

- Oui je sais mais que fait-il ici ?

- Je vous le confie !

- Comment ?!

- Il n'y a que vous pour s'occuper de lui pour le moment.

Le professeur MacGonagall donna l'enfant encore endormi au professeur Snape qui le prit dans ses bras à son tour avec un peu de maladresse.

- Il se réveillera dans peu de temps, la potion de sommeil ne dure pas très longtemps pour quelqu'un de son âge.

- Très bien je m'en occuperais.

Ils se séparèrent : le professeur Snape partit dans son laboratoire de Potion où l'attendait le professeur Dumbledore.

- Comment…

- Pas le temps pour ça professeur Snape. Je viens vous annoncer quelque chose : l'école ré-ouvrira ses portes l'année prochaine !

Le professeur Snape ne savait pas comment prendre cette nouvelle. Nous étions au début des vacances d'été donc il lui restait peu de temps avant la rentrée.

- Eh ben quelle bonne nouvelle !

Le professeur Dumbledore sortit laissant Snape avec Jack dans le laboratoire.

- Qui êtes vous ?

Le petit garçon venait de se réveiller et maintenant il regardait Snape avec de grands yeux.

- Je m'appelle Severus Snape mais tu peux m'appeler Severus. Nda : on dirait bien que Snape peut être gentil ! :p

- Et où nous somme, Severus ?

- Nous sommes à Poudlard.

Le petit se frotta les yeux pour mieux se réveiller et Snape le posa par terre.

- Poudlard ?! L'école de magie ?

- Oui et je suis le professeur Snape ici.

- Ah mais je vous connais vous ! Vous êtes le professeur de potions ! Mes parents m'on parlé de tout les professeurs de Poudlard.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Snape faisait référence à la bosse qui se formait sous le vêtement du jeune garçon.

- C'est maman qui m'a dit de le garder ! Juste avant de partir pour…

Le petit garçon savait ce qu'il c'était passé et retint ses larmes. En le voyant le professeur Snape eut de la peine pour lui et lui tendit la main :

- Viens, tu as l'air d'avoir faim, nous allons dans la grande salle, je te ferais une visite après d'accord ?

Un sourire de 3 mètres de long s'afficha sur le visage du petit garçon.

- D'accord allons-y !


End file.
